fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bodie (Superior Venom)
Summary The Superior Symbiote is a strange alien being that was birthed in the same manner as most of the villains in the Superior Universe. He was simply spawned. After joining with a normal human and intercepting the Superiors, he was attacked (by our plucky heroes) but ecscaped. Bodie's host went mad, however, and went on a wild, symbiote-powered killing spree. In the ensuing battle with the superiors, Bodie and his host were trapped in a veritable lake of spilled gasoline, that ignited, apperently killing them both. Venom, however, was able to ecscape into the sewer, but the death of his host gave birth to another Symbiote, Carnage, who feeds on death. Spider Man realized, seeing Bodie again, that it wasn't his fault that he caused the deaths of so many people, but the fault of his host. Against the wishes of most of the Superiors, he "adopted" Bodie (and gave him his name), and although he originally kept him in a tiny glass capsule at his waist, after they both nearly died via sonic pulse, Bodie bonded with him, and lives in his body (Bodie has a creepy way of bursting out of Spidey's eyes to become the Black Suit). The angrier Spidey and Bodie get, the stronger they become, and go through several "forms." The first is simply the Black Suit, in which the Symbiote imitates Spider Man's regular suit, exept black, which multiplies his strenght tenfold. The next is his "tendril" form, in which four (or more, occasionally) tendrils sprout from his back. All together, the tendrils appear to be as strong as he is, so his strenth is approximately doubled in this form, plus increaced range. Next is Venom, a 6 foot 2 inch, solidly built monster. He is 200 times or more stronger than the last form, but loses some agility (In the gymnastic sense he is less agile, he can still jump 200 times higher and faster than Tendril Spider Man) His final form is a Hulk-like "Giant Venom", 8 feet tall and muscular, he loses the tendrils, but gains incalcuable strength. He is 150 times stronger than Venom at least, and his strength grows without limit with his rage. On his own, he has no form, so he is a writhing mass of tendrils and goo. However, he also loses his limits, and can gain strength based on his emotions, with no limit. In this form he was able to actually evidently become stronger than the Superior Godzilla, as he succeded in killing the Hate Monger possessed Beast where the Big G failed. Superior Symbiote Information In the Superior Verse, the Symbiotes quite resemble Green Lantern power. Each one is fed and empowered by their own respective emotion, or by life or death. The color-coded symbiotes match with their respective green lanterns with the exeption of Venom (the black symbiote) and Carnage (The red symbiote) as they are reversed. Black feeds on rage and red feeds on death. This means that the green symbiote is powered by will, yellow by fear, orange by greed, blue by hope, ect. However, Bodie himself is an exeption, as he can both feel emotions on his own, and is powered (to a lesser extent) by all emotions (I.E. happiness, love, hate, disgust, sadness, ect). Carnage is another exeption, as he is also powered by hatred. The Anti-Venom is powered by life, I.E., the longer he stays attatched to his host, and the longer the host stays alive, the stronger it grows. Stats Tier: Anywhere from 8-C to 6-A in realistic situations. He reached 5-A when Spider-Man was killed, but that is kind of a one-time event. Name: Bodie, Venom, Black Symbiote Gender: Male for personalization. He was male when the Beyonder temporarily made him a human. Age: About 1 year. Origin: Superior Classification: Alien Symbiote Attack Potency: Small Building Level without host and calm, to Continent Level as Giant Venom and enraged. Speed: Possibly hundreds of miles per hour at lowest without host, about 100 MPH at lowest with host, possibly massively supersonic as Giant Venom leaping, with faster than instant reaction speed due to the fact that he has his own Spider-Sense. Lifting Strength: From about a ton to millions, perhaps tens of billions of tons as Giant Venom Striking Strength: Varies along with his other stats. See attack potency. Durability: Almost invincible without fire, sonic pulses, attack from a more powerful symbiote, or electricity. Could be evaporated with a Large Planet Level + type blast, or repeated weaker blasts. Stamina: Infinite. Range: Length of tendrils. Standard Equipment: None, unless you count his host. Intelligence: Above average human to average human. Weaknesses: Weak against extremely loud or low-pitched sounds, extremely high-pitched sounds appear to work as well. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, tendrils, can communicate telepathically with his host, possession of host, can consume host, or anyone he attacks with it, at a celular level. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Can attack just like Spider Man, attack with tendrils, cover and consume, or cover and suffocate, or cover and posess his foes. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Date of Birth: Unknown. Somewhen in 2015. Birthplace: Unknown. Somewhere in New York City. Weight: Varies. On his own and calm, usually about 20 lbs. Height: Varies too much to measure. Never taller than about 9 feet. Likes: Laven Smart, emotional people, Anti-Venom (in the Superior verse, Anti-Venom is more of an Anti-Carnage), Toothless, the Superiors, helping people, eating food. Dislikes: Carnage (especially), hurting people, villains, emotionless people, Marvel Comics (Venom is a villain in actual Marvel comic books) Eye Color: White, but does not have eyes unless his host does. Hair Color: N/A Hobbies: When he is seperated from Spider Man, he enjoys wolfing down food and watching TV. Values: Dislikes killing people, but particularly hates causing them great pain (With the exeption of the Hate Monger, who he would have tortured after he killed Spider Man, if he could have. Status: Alive, member of the After Avengers. Affiliation: The good guys. Previous Affiliation: The bad guys. Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animal Category:Aliens Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Superior Category:Support Characters Category:Reformed Villain Category:Misunderstood Characters Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Telepaths Category:Marvel Characters